


My Bestfriend's Crush

by angsthao



Series: My Bestfriend's [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Bromance, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Love Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsthao/pseuds/angsthao
Summary: Performing Arts major Lee Chan has a crush on his Music Composition (major) friend Chwe Hansol for almost a year now. Little does he know, his best friend Boo Seungkwan also has a crush on Hansol.What happens to Seungkwan and Chan's friendship once Chan knows the truth? Also, who will Hansol choose? Will he pick one or will he pick none?





	My Bestfriend's Crush

 

 

> It's been a while since I last sent you a letter.
> 
> I'm shy writing this down, but I kind of miss you. It's been a while since we last met and did rapping sessions together. I hope we meet again—

 

_"Chan, you're writing a letter again?"_

_I looked behind me and saw Seungkwan looking at my letter. Good thing I didn't write any name or he'll definitely grill me to tell something._

_"Yeah, you know me." I plainly said._

_Seungkwan laughed. "I might start writing letters too! I heard from my friends that this new crush of mine likes reading letters or mails, so I'm giving it a shot too."_

_My mouth opened wide. "What, you have a new crush?"_

_He chucked. "Yeah, I met him a few days ago and he's so handsome. He's so cool too! I think we're friends now but I'm still shy talking to him."_

_I smiled. "I'm happy for you! Who is the lucky guy?"_

_He put out his tongue. "Not telling you! You aren't telling yours so I'm not telling mine either."_

_I sighed. "I'm telling mine one day, okay. I'm just shy to share it to you."_

_He patted me on my shoulder. "Okay, Chan. I trust you with that." He left my room and went to his own._

_I sighed in relief. It's been a while since Seungkwan has been catching me writing letters. These letters are for Hansol, my friend from Music Composition. I started to have a crush on him a year ago, and at the same time started to send letters to him._ _**He doesn't know it's me though.** _ _I just want him to know that I like him, even if I don't say who I am in those letters._

_Hopefully, there comes a time I can truly confess my feelings for him. And hopefully, things don't go awkward with the two of us._

 

* * *

 

 

**My Bestfriend's Crush**

_a Boo Seungkwan, Lee Chan and Choi Hansol epistolary and narrative fan fiction_

 

Started: 09/18/2017

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this anytime soon, but I've been really excited to post this so here we go! This second installment of the series won the three polls in Twitter (although the Junhao fic won in the poll I shared here)! I hope you give love to this fic like how you guys gave love to My Bestfriend's Love Story!
> 
>  **This will be continued once My Bestfriend's Love Story is complete,** so stay tuned!


End file.
